K.Y.O.T.O/La Apuesta
178px Tara...rara...rara...rara Alice: No Tiene!! Alan: Si tiene!! Alice: No Tiene!! Alan: Si tiene!! Alice: No Tiene!! Alan: Si tiene!! (Llega Julie vestida de Hip Hopera x3) Julie: Que lindo que es el amor!! Alice: No lo es!! Alan: Si lo es!! Alice: No lo es!! Alan: Si lo es!! Alice: No lo es!! Alan: Si lo es!! Alice: No lo es!! (Llega Saur) Saur: Otra vez peleando?? Julie: Sí, no se que les pasa, están bobos ED Alice: El está bobo!! Alan: No lo estoy!! Alice: Si lo estás !! (Llegan Stalin y King con maletas) Stalin: Hola ya llegamos!!! King: De mexico!!! Alice: Ya llegaron!!! Alan: No llegaron!! Alice: Ya llegaron!!! Alan: No llegaron!! Alice: Ya llegaron!!! Alan: No llegaron!! Stalin: Que les pasa??? Julie: No lo sé, O.o King: Iré al baño! Alice: No irá!! Alan: Si irá! Alice: No irá!! Alan: Si irá! Alice: No irá!! Alan: Si irá! Alice: Alan Esteban Corte de Cadiz y Eugenio Pelonegro, me tienes harta!!! Alan: Y tu..Alexia Avril Alice Haruka Angel de Montoya Fioreee, tambien me tienes hartoo!! Alice: Me voy a mi cuarto a escuchar a Avril Lavigne!! Alan: y yo me voy al mío a escuchar a Anita Dinamita!! Alice: (Portazo) Alan: (Portazo) King y Stalin: Que lindo es volver a Casa!! Tara..rara...rara..raa (En la cocina) (Julie vestida de Chef) Julie: En la cocina la vida es mas sabrosa(8)(Saca un souffle del horno) Souffle de Cangrejo! *o*, Hay que hacer mucho silencio por que puede dañarse... (Llega Mandy corriendo) Mandy:'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!(Le grita en el oído)'' (El souffle se deshace) '''Julie: MI SOUFFLE!!!!!TTwTT''(Mira a Mandy)'' Tu!! Mandy: DD: Julie: Espera un cacho!!(Se va corriendo al armario y empieza a alborotar todo)''Donde está!?? '''Mandy:(prueba un poquito de soufle)'' ewe Soy golosa!! '''Julie: Mandy! Sabes donde está mi traje de diablita con Tridente!?? Mandy: Creo que lo mandaste a la tinturería Julie: TwT,ah...pero creo que este servirá (Sale Julie vestida de Blancanieves) Mandy: OwO Julie: EH?? Este no era!! pero ya que... (Coge el soufle con mucha ira) Julie: TU!!! Mandy: No es lo que parece!! Julie: Tu llegaste gritando y..!! Mandy: Es que... Julie: Mi soufflee!!!...me demoré 3 días en hacerlo... Mandy: Es que... Julie: El cangrejo me salió caro!!! Mandy: Es que... Julie: Era para mi cena con Helio esta noche!! Mandy: Es que...AVRIL LAVIGNE DARÁ UN CONCIERTO LA PROXIMA SEMANA!!! AQUI EN CUIDAD KYOTO!!!! Julie: (Lanza el souffle lejos) QUE!?? ESTAS BROMEANDO!!??? Mandy: CLARO QUE NO!!; ES VERDAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!! (Julie y Mandy se ponen a gritar mientras dan saltitos) Tara..rara...rara..raa Stalin: (Frente al PC)''muajaja, te lo tienes bien merecido gomez!! muajajajaja ''(Llegan Julie y Mandy y le gritan en el oído) Julie y Mandy: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stalin: O.O ¿Que les pasa? Julie: AVRIL...!! Mandy: LAVIGNE...!! Julie: DARÁ....!! Mandy: UN....!! Julie: CONCIERTO...!! Mandy: AQUI....!! Julie: EN....!! Mandy: CUIDAD.....!! Julie: KYOTO.....!! Mandy: LA PROXIMA...!! Julie: SEMANA!!! Stalin: Están Jodiendo?? Julie y Mandy: NO!! Stalin: Ya lo sabía!! Julie y Mandy: ¬¬ Stalin: Y que bueno por que... Julie: Quitate!(Lo empuja y lo hace caer de la silla y se sienta) Stalin: Pero... Julie: Tengo que averiguar cuanto cuestan!! Stalin: Pero... Julie y Mandy: SILENCIO!! Stalin: (rincon emo) Mandy: Averigualo Julie!!! Stalin: (Se va) Tara..rara...rara..raa Alice: (Sale de la habitacion con los audifonos puestos) Alan:' (Sale de la habitacion con los audifonos puestos) (Alice y Alan se chocan) Alice: Mira por donde vas hijo de la grandisima #@~#¬@~##€ que se casó con la ##@€@#¬ y que tuvo 3000 €@#~|#¬ y 4 @#~|@ Alan: OwO, las niñas buenas no dicen malas palabras Alice: No son malas palabras, son arrobas y signos raroos O.o Alan: Tu eres rara!!! Alice: Te odio Alan!! JODETE!! Alan: Solo por decir la verdad.... Alice: El raro eres tu ¬w¬ El día en que mueras voy a bailar en tu Tumba!! Alan: Tu ni sabes bailar!! Alice: Pero voy a tomar clases!! Alan: Rara!! Alice: QUE DIJISTE?? Alan: RARA ADICTA A AVRIL!! Alice: =O,Y TU RARO ADICTO A ANITA DINAMITA!! Alan: Tu eres mas adicta!! Alice: No, TU!! Alan: TU!! Alice: TU!! Alan: TU!! Alice: TU!! Alan: TU!! Alice: TU!! Alan: Yo puedo dejar de escucharla en cualquier momento!! no como tu!! Alice: Yo tambien puedo dejar de escucharla en cualquier momento!! Alan: Apestas a apuesta Alice!! Alice: Y tu apestas a Jamón, Bañate!! x3 Alan: ¬o¬ Tara...rara...rara..raaa Julie y Mandy: QUE!!??? AGOTADAS??!!!! PC: SI!, EN TAN SOLO 13 SEGUNDOS DE SER LANZADAS LAS ENTRADAS, SE ACABARON TODAS!! Julie y Mandy: NOO!!! TWT PC: Pero hay un concurso de cantar una canción de Avril y enviarla a 46235352@35235235.com Julie y Mandy: *O* PC: Pero alguien ya se ganó el concurso y aqui tenemos el video Julie y Mandy: OwO Video: Stalin cantando. King y Saur en los coros. Stalin:'Tripping out, '''Coros:'Spinning around 'Stalin:'I’m underground, I fall down 'Coros:'I fell down 'Stalin:'I’m freaking out 'Coros:'So where am I now? 'Stalin:'Upside down 'Coros:'And I can’t stop it now 'Stalin:'It can’t stop me now 'Stalin:'I, I’ll get by 'Coros:'I, I’ll survive 'Stalin:'When the world’s crashing down 'Coros:'When I fall and hit the ground 'Stalin:'I will turn myself and run 'Coros:'Don’t you try to stop it? 'Stalin:'I, I won’t cry 'Stalin:'I found myself in wonderland 'Coros:'Get back on my feet again 'Stalin:'Is this real? 'Coros:'Is this pretended? 'Stalin:'I’ll take a stand until the end 'Stalin:'I’ll get by 'Coros:'I’ll survive 'Stalin:'When the world’s crashing down 'Coros:'When I’m fall and hit the ground 'Stalin:'I’ll just turn myself around 'Coros:'Don’t you try to stop me 'Stalin:'I’ll won’t cry. '''Fin del Video Mandy y Julie: OwO PC: Y TENEMOS OTRO VIDEO DE CUANDO ESTOS 3 CHICOS LA CONOCIERON; HACE 3 SEGUNDOS!!! Video: Avril: Hello, I'm Avril Lavigne, and today I'll meet the fans who won the tickets, yeah (Llegan Stalin King y Saur) Stalin: HOLA!! Avril: Oh, you must be Stalin, who sang Alice Stalin: Yeah, I am ewe Avril: Congratulations, and now I'll... (El video se traba ) Avril: a little A small rabbit hahaha Todos: hahahahaha Stalin:'I am very happy and I want to ask something ... ''(El video se traba ) '''Avril: Oh yeah, I will do it!! Saur: Oh, and one more thing.... (El video se traba ) Avril: Yeah, Of course... (Se va la señal de internet) Mandy y Julie: OwO Julie:'Maldito Internet!!! ''(Julie golpea el modem) '''Mandy: Descuida Julie, tengo una idea para conseguir boletos... Tara...rara...rara..raa (En la tienda) Mandy: (Agarra a un tipo por la camiseta) COMO QUE YA NO HAY CHOCHITOS?!!! Julie: OwO Mandy: (Suelta al tipo) Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER!!! Julie: WOW Mandy, eso en que nos ayuda a conseguir boletos?? Mandy: OwO, sabía que algo no iba bien... Julie: TwT Mandy: Pero podemos vender tacoos.... Julie: NI LOCA VUELVO A ESA EXPERIENCIA!! Tipo: Hey Hey!! Mandy: Quien habla? Julie: Ese tipo... Mandy: No lo veo!! Julie: Primero, quitate las manos de los ojos uwu Mandy:(Se quita las manos de los ojos) jeje Quien es usted??? Tipo: Yo les puedo vender boletos de avril a ustedes... Julie: Y usted como sabe que..?? Tipo: Porque ustedes hace rato estaban gritando por ahi: QUEREMOS BOLETOS PARA AVRIL LAVIGNE!!! Mandy: jeje Tipo: Yo se las puedo revender a un buen precio.... Julie: Cual es el precio?? Tipo: Son 234634667373413 KyotoDolares por cada boleto Julie y Mandy: QUE!!??? Tipo: Los quieren o no??? Julie y Mandy: TwT Tara...rara...rara...raa PC:(Imprimiendo Contrato) Contrato: La apuesta consiste en aguantar 2 semanas sin escuchar a su artista favorito, el que desista bailara Bad Romance PC: Listo!! Alice: Gracias PC!! PC: Llamame...Pececitoo!! Alice: O.o Alan: Bien, el primero en caer baila!! Alice: Bien, yo ganaré! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! Alan: Yo ganaré ! Alice: Yo ganaré ! PC: Pececito!! Tara..rara...rara..raa (Afuera de una casa) Julie: Repiteme, Por que estamos aqui? Mandy: Para pedir limosna y poder pagar las entradas TwT Julie: Y repiteme, ¿Por que estoy vestida de perro labrador? Mandy: Ewe, es parte del plan, ahora no protestes!! Julie:(Se pone en posicion de perro) (Mandy toca el timbre) Viejita: Si?? Mandy: Wolas!! Soy una niña muy enferma que... Viejita:(Mira a Julie) BOBY!! HAS VUELTO!!!(Obliga a Julie a entrar a la casa y cierra la puerta) Mandy: Pocholate!!*baba* Tara...rara...rara...raa Alice:(Escuchando Paramore) Alan:(Escuchando a Jean Carlos Canela x3) Media hora despues: Alice:(Escuchando Pink) Alan:(Escuchando el cast de Glee) Media hora despues: Alice:(Escuchando The Pretty Rickless) Alan:(Escuchando Alejandro Fernandez) Media hora despues: Alice: Ya me cansé!! Alan: Yo no!! y eso significa que ya perdiste!! Alice: Tu escuchas una canción y te duermes -.- Alan:(Se queda dormido) Alice: Necesito hacer algo o me volveré loca!! Alan: ZzZzZzZzZz Alice: Ya se!!(Coge la guitarra) Alan: ZzZzZzZzZzZz... Alice:(Cara de loca)''CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE!!!!!!!(Le rompe la guitarra en la cabeza)'' Alan: ZzZzZzZzZzZ... Alice: TwT Tara...rara...rara...raa Julie:(Vestida de perro y atada a una silla)AYUDENME!! NO SOY UN PERRO!! Viejita: Nada de eso bobi, te tienes que tomar tu medicina!! Julie: Medicina!!*baba* Viejita:..para perros muajajaja Julie: TwT Viejita:(Saca una aguja gigantesca) Julie: O.O Viejita: Ahora quedate quietito!... Julie:(Se convierte en Jululk= Julie+Hulk) MEDICINA NO!!! HUA!!!!!(Le lanza la silla a la viejita y escapa) Viejita: (Le cae la medicina y se transforma en Hugo Chavez) HE REGRESADO!!! Tara...rara...rara...raaa Alice:(Saltando la cuerda) Alan:(Pasando por ahí) Alice:(Ahorca a Alan por accidente) Alan: SUELTA SUELTA!!! Alice: No fué mi intencion!! SOLO LO HICE A PROPOSITO!! Alan: ¬o¬ Alice: Jeje, esto me está cansando.. Alan: Me podrías soltar?(Aún ahogandose) Alice: No x3 Tara...rara...rara...raa Julie:(Aún como Jululk corre detrás de Mandy) Mandy: AYUDA AYUDA!!!!! Julie:'''Callate que Hugo Chavez nos encontrará!! '''Mandy: Quien eres tu? Julie: Soy Julie!! Mandy: Y por que estás...?? Julie: Es otro disfraz, y ahora corre que nos alcanza Chavez!!! Tara...rara...rara...raa Alice:(Comiendo Chochitos) Alan:(Matando Hormigas) Alice: Voy a cantar!!..Hoy el cielo no es el limite!(8) Alan: Claro que no! ahora el limite es el subcielo! Alice: Oye... Alan:'''Que?? '''Alice: Eres tonto!!! Tara..rara...rara... Stalin: Y me senté ahí y por eso me dicen Es Tan Lin Avril: Wow Stalin, eres tan gracioso! hasta ya puedo hablar español!! Stalin: Pero no le digas a nadie que después te obligan a cantar canciones en español Avril: Soy una zanjaa!! Stalin: Se dice soy una Tumba! xD King: Ya regresé!! Saur: Miren las noticias!! CHAVEZ HA SIDO LIBERADO!!! Todos:(Se arrodillan y gritan) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Tara..rara...rara... (Afuera del estadio donde Avril se presentará) Mandy: ya tenemos el dinero!!! Julie: Iremos a ver a Avril!! Tipo: Como consiguieron?? Julie: Dile Chavitoz!!! Chavez: Ellas me dieron helado y yo les pagué!! Mandy: SI, pero a cambio de eso tenemos que traerlo con nosotras al concierto!! Stalin, Saur, King y Avril: (llegan) Mandy y Julie: OMG! AVRIL LAVIGNE!!! Saur: Ella es!! Avril: Hello!! Mandy y Julie:(Se desmayan) Avril: OwO Stalin: CHAVEZ HUYE!!! Chavez: (Huye) Saur: Por que hiciste que escapara?!! Stalin: Agradezcan que ya no lo tienen que soportar aqui todo el día... King: Si es verdad... Avril: Que les pasó a tus amigas?? Stalin: Estarán bien, son fans, y hablando de fans,tengo que llamar a Alice... Tara...rara...rara... (Llega Alice montada en Alan) Todos: OwO Alice: No pregunten!! (Camara Lenta) Alice: OH MY GOSH!! AVRIL LAVIGNE!!!!(corre en dirección hacia ella) Avril: O.o''(Se esconde detrás de Alan)'' Alice:(Empuja a Alan)''AVRIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL!!!!!!!! ''(Alice salta hacia Avril) Avril:(Esquiva estilo matrix) (Fin de Camara Lenta) Avril: Si canto me dejas en paz?? Alice: No!! x3 Avril: No importa!! BANDA!!! (Llega la banda) Avril: Donde está EVAN??!! Stalin: TEAM AVAN *o* Alan: Alice, vas a perder la apuesta! Avril: Jodete que yo voy a escuchar a Avril!! Cancion de Avril: Avril Cantando La banda tocando x3 LET´S TALK THIS OVER. IT´S NOT LIKE WE´RE DEAD. WAS IT SOMETHING I DID? WAS IT SOMETHING YOU SAID? DON´T LEAVE ME HANGING IN A CITY SO DEAD, HELD UP SO HIGH ON SUCH A BREAKABLE THREAD. YOU WERE ALL THE THINGS I THOUGHT I KNEW AND I THOUGHT WE COULD BE. YOU WERE EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED. WE WERE MEANT TO BE, SUPPOSED TO BE, BUT WE LOST IT. ALL OF OUR MEMORIES, SO CLOSE TO ME, JUST FADE AWAY. ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING. SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING. YOU´VE GOT YOUR DUMB FRIENDS. I KNOW WHAT THEY SAY. THEY TELL YOU I´M DIFFICULT BUT SO ARE THEY. BUT THEY DON´T KNOW ME. DO THEY EVEN KNOW YOU? ALL THE THINGS YOU HIDE FROM ME, ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU DO. YOU WERE ALL THE THINGS I THOUGHT I KNEW AND I THOUGHT WE COULD BE. YOU WERE EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED. WE WERE MEANT TO BE, SUPPOSED TO BE, BUT WE LOST IT. ALL OF MEMORIES, SO CLOSE TO ME, JUST FADE AWAY. ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING. SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING. IT´S NICE TO KNOW THAT YOU WERE THERE. THANKS FOR ACTING LIKE YOU CARE AND MAKING ME FEEL LIKE I WAS THE ONLY ONE. IT´S NICE TO KNOW WE HAD IT ALL. THANKS FOR WATCHING AS I FALL AND LETTING ME KNOW WE WERE DONE. SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING. SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING. Fin de la cancion Todos:(Aplausos) Mandy y Julie: QUE PASÓ???(Se despiertan) King: Se perdieron la cancion de Avril Mandy y Julie: TwT Alan:'''Alice!! tu apuesta!!! '''Alice: Con tal de haber escuchado a Avril!! Avril:(Saca palomitas y se sienta a ver) Alice: (Se pone los zapatos de Tap) PC: ALTO AHI!! Alan: Pececito!!¿Como llegaste aqui? PC: Soy una netbook x3 Alice: Eso lo explica todo...x3 PC: ALan, ¿Que estas escuchando? Alan: Anita Dinamita! pues Alice ya perdió! PC: Nada de eso! el contrato decía el que resista 2 semanas, ninguno resistió así que A BAILAR!! Alice:'''TwT, Avril que verguenza con tigo!! '''Avril: Ya estoy acostumbrada! x3 PC:(Reproduciendo Bad Romance) Alan y Alice bailando: thumb|300px|left Alice: Ojalá nadie haya grabado eso!! Julie:'''Ups! CHAVEZ HUYE!!!! '''Chavez:(huye) Epilogo Avril: Vamos cantemos algo!! Alice: Enserio??*o* Cancion: Uh Huh Life's like this Uh Huh Uh Huh That's the way it is Cause life's like this Uh Huh Uh Huh That's the way it is Chill out What you yellin for? Lay back It's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see I like you the way you are When we're drivin in your car And you're talkin to me one-on-one But you become Somebody else Round everyone else Watchin your back Like you can't relax You tryin to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else Gets me frusterated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no You come over unannounced Dressed up like you're somethin else Where you are and where it's at you see You're makin me Laugh out When you strike a pose Take off All your preppy clothes You know You're not foolin anyone When you become Somebody else Round everyone else Watchin your back Like you can't relax You tryin to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else Gets me frusterated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no (no no no) No no (no no no) No no (no no no) No no Chill out What you yellin for? Lay back It's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see Somebody else Round everyone else Watchin your back Like you can't relax You tryin to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else Gets me frusterated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah yeah) I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else Gets me frusterated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no <- Cosas Sucias| '''La Apuesta' | La "nueva" ->'' Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O